


I need a doctor3～4

by xinghai



Category: Ninepercent蔡徐坤朱正廷
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghai/pseuds/xinghai





	I need a doctor3～4

3

朱正廷推开病房门，黄明昊已经走了，房间里只有蔡徐坤一人。朱正廷一言不发地走到床前，把一些没用的管子拔了，记下蔡徐坤现在的心跳、血氧、血压。

“你现在感觉怎么样？”朱正廷开口。“还好，就是头还有点晕。”蔡徐坤也乖乖配合。

这样正经的对话让朱正廷有点不习惯：“等一下有一个检查，还要换药，如果恢复的好的话，你现在就可以吃东西了，只是不能太油腻。你现在感觉好的话可以让人做一点了。”蔡徐坤说：“你们医院有食堂吗？我没有家人。”

是啊，他没有家人。朱正廷才想起来：“有，等一下换完药，我帮你带一份。”“那就谢谢朱医生了。”蔡徐坤笑着答。

朱正廷叫了几个护工，把病床推到二楼检查，自己去准备换药的工具，路过食堂，犹豫了一下，买了两份饭。“嗯，如果不能吃，就丢给范丞丞。”朱正廷心了这么想。

检查结束后，病房里，朱正廷面对蔡徐坤竟无从下手。朱正廷深吸一口气：“我要开始了，有点疼，你要忍着点。”

朱正廷伸出手，把蔡徐坤身上宽大的病号服解开， 露出白皙的肌肤。

可胸前和腹部各有一道狰狞的伤痕。朱正廷用酒精消毒，冰凉的酒精从伤口渗入，蔡徐坤忍不住轻呼：“嗯～疼。”

闻言，朱正廷手下的动作轻了一些：“都让你忍着点了。”

干涸的血迹被擦去后，再上药，重新缠上绷带，就换好药了。

检查结果良好，过几天就可以出院了。朱正廷那出准备好的饭说：“现在可以吃饭了，你已经两天没吃了，吃一点吧。”

朱正廷舀了一勺，送到蔡徐坤嘴边。蔡徐坤看着朱正廷，把饭吃了下去。没多久，一碗饭就见底了，朱正廷就停止了喂食。收拾一下，让护工看着，回了办公室。

夜晚，来的很快。

空荡荡的走廊上，回响着脚步声。灯突然全灭了，蔡徐坤睁开眼，拔掉了输液的针管，从抽屉里拿出一把匕首，在左手握着，藏在被子里。

门被推开，一个黑影缓缓靠近病床，被子里的手收紧了几分。“我都放炸弹了你还能活下来，真是命大。”那个人自言自语。

感受到脚步声停了下来，蔡徐坤睁开眼：“你不也是，我们这么多人，也没把你杀了。”那人有点错愕：“那是因为你们蠢啊。”“是吗？”蔡徐坤笑了。快速地抽出刀，起身，动作行云流水，很快跟那人搏斗起来。

朱正廷在办公室小憩，听到外面的嘈杂，才醒来，却发现停电了，他独自一人去电箱看一下。两人还在病房，朱正廷也没有注意到。

大幅度的动作让蔡徐坤的伤口又裂开了伤口处渗出血迹。反应慢了一拍，刀尖贴着蔡徐坤脸过去。

朱正廷找到电箱，拉上电闸，恢复了照明。

突如其来的光亮，让两人的眼睛有点不适应。蔡徐坤最先反应过来，刀朝对方的心脏刺去。腹部传来的刺痛让刀偏了，刺中了肩膀，不见刀刃。鲜血蔓延开来，血腥的味道散开，朱正廷由于是医生，对鲜血很是敏感，闻到了刺鼻的血腥，下意识有不好的预感，朝病房去。

病房内，两人对峙着，那人靠着墙，墙也被染红了。他从身后掏出枪，快速上膛，黑洞洞的枪口对准蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤身体一僵，不敢动弹。

病房门被打开，朱正廷探着脑袋：“蔡徐坤？”没注意到房间内紧张的气氛。那人的枪口对准朱正廷：“又来一个。”朱正廷才意识到，还有一个人。

蔡徐坤是警察，连带他也见过一些大风大浪。枪，他也会开，不过这个时候还是要装一下。朱正廷举起双手，缓慢地朝蔡徐坤移：“别开枪，我什么都不知道，我只是医生。”

朱正廷看到那人肩上插着刀，问：“你受伤了？我是医生，我帮你处理一下吧。”说完，看着那人的脸色，向旁边移动。

朱正廷从床底拿出急救箱，取出绷带和一把小剪子。那人看朱正廷没什么威胁，继续跟蔡徐坤对话。

蔡徐坤从朱正廷进来时就在想，怎样才能全身而退。

朱正廷在那人身后，趁他们对话，一只手握住剪刀朝握枪的手刺去，一只手夺下了枪。

 

4

 

朱正廷把枪对准那人，对方轻敌地说：“你会开吗，不要打到自己啊。”蔡徐坤眼里闪过笑意，朱正廷没有回答，他把枪口对准对方的左腿，毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。那人跪在地上，晕了过去。

朱正廷找了根绳子把他绑起来。全部做完后，朱正廷才有点后怕：“完了，我开枪了，我会不会被抓起来。”蔡徐坤靠着墙，强忍着伤口裂开的痛，宠溺地说：“没事，你就说是我开的，我是警察，他们不会怎么样的。”

小兔子乖乖地坐到了一边，蔡徐坤费劲地忍着痛走到床边躺了下来。朱正廷这才发现蔡徐坤的不对劲：“你怎么了？伤口裂了？”说着，朱正廷撩开蔡徐坤的衣服，看见原本缝着的伤口露出血肉，血拼命地往外渗。

朱正廷着急地说：“都裂成这样了还跟个没事人一样，你快躺好，我帮你处理一下。”

朱正廷拿起了刚刚用过的医药箱，可那个箱子蔡徐坤怎么看怎么不顺眼，对朱正廷说：“我不想用他用过的，你去重新拿一个好不好，朱医生？”有点撒娇的语气让朱正廷羞红了脸，明明正常不过的称呼，朱正廷飞快地应了一声，逃也似的走了。

蔡徐坤一个人在病房内傻笑：“害羞的兔子真可爱，我得赶紧恢复记忆。”

范丞丞是发现有很多警察来医院才知道出事了。他来到病房，就看到朱正廷快步走出来，范丞丞疑问地进了病房。

“你是装的失忆吧，你不怕正廷知道你骗他后和你闹脾气吗？”范丞丞问的正是蔡徐坤担心的：“那就要麻烦你保守秘密了，也请你，告诉正廷，我状态不错，随时可能恢复记忆。”

范丞丞表面答应着，实际内心想着可以用这件事威胁蔡徐坤。

一晃，几天过去了，局里给蔡徐坤一个比较简单的的案子，不需要动刀动枪，就是查一个连环杀人案。

蔡徐坤觉得要出院了，还是得快点“恢复”记忆。他故意让黄明昊推他，头往墙上轻轻一碰，就装晕过去。

朱正廷担心得很，一直让范丞丞检查，蔡徐坤觉得差不多了，就“醒”过来了：“嗯？正正？”范丞丞和黄明昊很识相地出去了，还顺便带上了门。

朱正廷红着眼眶扑了上去：“坤，你终于恢复了记忆 ，你那几天去哪了？”看蔡徐坤恢复了记忆，憋了几天的疑问终于问出来了。

蔡徐坤心虚地说：“就是去了一个毒窝，不过解决了。因为这次受伤，我暂时没有很难的案子，就是查查案子，申申犯人，很轻松。”

蔡徐坤看到着怀里的人说：“我要出院了，就麻烦你朱医生帮忙办一下手续了。”朱正廷不舍地说：“你就不要休息几天吗，伤都还没好。”

蔡徐坤环住朱正廷的腰，低头，在朱正廷的唇上轻轻一吻：“这几天任务比较轻，我可以来接你回家。”

朱正廷调整一下情绪，去给蔡徐坤办出院手续了。

门口，范丞丞问黄明昊：“你饿了吗，我们去吃东西吧。”小孩总是能被吃的吸引：“好啊，吃什么？”

范丞丞被他的笑容晃了神：“随你。”黄明昊拉着范丞丞一路小跑：“天冷了，就吃火锅吧，我知道一家，可好吃了，再不快点就没位子了。”范丞丞就这样被拉走了。

办完出院手续后，朱正廷开车带蔡徐坤回家，停车时还拿了个药箱，这是朱正廷特地从医院带来的，都是蔡徐坤要用的药。

进了门，一星期没回来的蔡徐坤感受到了家的温馨。关了门，朱正廷对蔡徐坤说：“你一星期没洗澡了，快去洗一个，然后我帮你换药，但是伤口别沾水啊。”

准备洗澡的蔡徐坤不知道怎么让伤口不沾水，就把朱正廷叫了进来。


End file.
